


Værelseskammerat

by anthony_crowley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, på dansk, there's a bird as well
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthony_crowley/pseuds/anthony_crowley
Summary: “Og hvorfor købte du den igen?”“Jeg syntes, at boghandlen var lidt mørk og trist,” sagde Aziraphale, “og dette vil gøre den mere glad.” Han kiggede på Crowley, da dæmonen cirklede rundt om fugleburet.“Så hvorfor ikke bare åbne et vindue nu og da?”“Min kære dreng,” svarede englen, “hvis jeg gjorde det nu, ville han flygte!”_____Aziraphale køber en undulat. Crowley bliver jaloux.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Værelseskammerat

**Author's Note:**

> En kort scene til at øve dansk. Jeg kunne ikke finde nogen Good Omens fanfic på dansk, så jeg tænkte, jeg ville prøve at skrive en selv (uha da da).
> 
> Ansvarsfraskrivelse: Jeg kommer ikke fra Danmark, og dansk er ikke mit modersmål, så jeg er ked af, hvis noget lyder underligt.
> 
> En stor tak til min ven Thyra279 for beta-læsning. (HEJ xxx)

“Og hvorfor købte du den igen?”

“Jeg syntes, at boghandlen var lidt mørk og trist,” sagde Aziraphale, “og dette vil gøre den mere glad.” Han kiggede på Crowley, da dæmonen cirklede rundt om fugleburet. 

“Så hvorfor ikke bare åbne et vindue nu og da?”

“Min kære dreng,” svarede englen, “hvis jeg gjorde det nu, ville han flygte!”

Crowley rynkede på panden. “Er det en dreng?”

“Selvfølgelig. Dyr har forskellige køn, hvis du har glemt det. Eller har du glemt enhjørningen?”

“Jo jo,” mumlede Crowley. Den måde, Aziraphale så på fuglen på, fik noget til at gøre ondt i brystet på Crowley. “Jeg formoder, at den - han - også har et navn?”

“Nej. Ikke endnu,” svarede Aziraphale og gik hen for at se ind i buret. Den lille undulat hoppede på sin pind og kiggede på ham, hvilket fik englen til at smile. “Han er ret sød, ikke?”

“Jo da.”

Crowley cirklede englen og hans fugl igen. Aziraphale var meget interesseret i at se bæstet, da den hoppede og fløjtede rundt i buret.

“Vil du hjælpe mig med at navngive ham?” spurgte Aziraphale og så op på Crowley med et smil.

“Jeg er ikke særlig god til kæledyr. Eller nogen dyr. Mere af en planterigetype ... øh, person,” snuste Crowley. Han satte sig på den gamle sofa (en støvsky fløj op) og lagde den ene arm over bagsiden af den.

Aziraphale virkede som om, at han var så forbandet glad. På grund af en fugl! En lille, kedelig, skrigende, skidende fugl. 

Han troede aldrig, at han ville skulle konkurrere med en fugl om englens opmærksomhed.

“Skal vi gå en tur?” spurgte han.

“Ved du hvad, han kunne bruge et legetøj eller to!” sagde englen glad.

“Jeg tænkte nu mere på frokost.”

“Ah,” sagde Aziraphale, pludselig interesseret. “Det ville være dejligt!”

Jeg vidste, at det ville fungere, tænkte Crowley.

“Og måske efter frokost kan vi gå til dyrehandlen. Der er en meget flot en på Regent Street,” fortsatte Aziraphale og tog sin jakke fra stolen ved sit skrivebord. “Det var der, jeg købte ham, ved du.”

“Ah.”

“Ærligt talt, min kære, er du sikker på, at du har det godt?”

“Hvad?”

“Det er bare fordi, at jeg troede, du ville være lidt mere begejstret for at have noget nyt at se på i boghandlen.”

“Jeg spiser små fugle,” svarede Crowley.

“Jeg troede, at slanger spiste æg.”

“Jeg KUNNE GODT spise små fugle.”

“Eller var det mus? Hvad spiser du egentlig?”

“Det er ikke pointen!”

Aziraphale rynkede på panden af ham, da han tog sin jakke på. “... Er du jaloux på en fugl, Crowley?”

"Det er latterligt. Du er latterlig," mumlede Crowley og blev rød i ansigtet. “Hvem ville være jaloux på en fugl?”

“Du har ikke engang været her en time, og du er allerede ked af, at du ikke er i centrum?”

“Vent et øjeblik--” protesterede Crowley. “Det er ikke--”

Aziraphale tog hans hænder i sine egne. “Ved du, hvornår min boghandel er mest mørk og trist?”

Crowley trak vejret ind, og hans hjerte bankede næsten smertefuldt, som det altid gjorde, når englen var så tæt på. “... Når Gabriel er i den?”

“Nej - men måske, nu hvor du nævner det.. Men nej.” Aziraphale kiggede på deres hænder og op på Crowley igen. “Nej, kære. Ser du, jeg syntes, jeg kunne bruge en ledsager, når du ikke er her sammen med mig. Det har været meget stille og ensomt uden dig nutildags."

“... øh.”

“Han er meget sød, men han er ikke den smukkeste ting, jeg kender med vinger,” smilede Aziraphale.

Crowley rødmede igen. “Engel--” mumlede han og kiggede væk fra ham.

I sit bur sang den lille undulat et par toner og vippede på hovedet for at se på dæmonen.

Aziraphale strakte sig og gav Crowley et lille kys på hans røde kind. Så slap han hans hænder og vendte sig for at gå væk. 

“Hvor skal du hen?” spurgte Crowley.

“Jeg troede, vi skulle til frokost?”

“Nå ja.” Dæmonen gik hurtigt for at indhente ham. Han skubbede sin arm ind under Aziraphales, da de forlod boghandlen. “Du ved godt at ... du kunne bare have bedt mig flytte ind, ikke?”

Aziraphale kiggede op på ham med et smil. "Har du ikke lyst til det så?”


End file.
